Growing international information structures and decreasing travel costs could make the dissemination of knowledge in this globalized world easier if language barriers could be overcome. Lectures are a very effective method of knowledge dissemination. Such personalized talks are the preferred method because they allow the speakers to tailor their presentation toward a specific audience, and in return allow the listeners to get the most relevant information through interaction with the speaker. In addition, personal communication fosters the exchange of ideas, allows for collaboration, and forms ties between distant units, e.g. scientific laboratories or companies. At the same time it is desirable to allow the presenters of talks and lectures to speak in their native language because, no matter how proficient in a foreign language, one will always feel more confident speaking in their native tongue. To overcome this obstacle human translators are currently the only solution. Unfortunately, translation services are often prohibitively expensive such that many lectures are not given at all as a result of language barriers. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that use machine translation techniques to provide translation services at no or low cost to a wide audience, making it possible to overcome language barriers and bring people closer together.